Strike Out!
by DarkFireofAngelsSouls
Summary: It's the summer after Sirius's death, the Dursley's decided to play host to Aunt Marge again. Will Harry control himself? Or will he burn with his rage? Rated M for Safety


Hey Guys! Well here's another dark Harry fic. Sorry but I keep coming up with ideas surrounding this style.

Enjoy!

Soul

It was late in the afternoon when Harry heard his Uncle's car pulled up. He made out the sounds of the doors open and HER voice, Aunt Marge.

This summer was different than the others, it was just before his sixth year. Instead of counting down the days until he would be able to escape the Dursley's, they seem to have melted together. He felt lost, in a void, seeing no need to do anything other than eat and clean out Hedwig's cage.

"WHERE'S THAT BLASTED BOY!"

He heard his Uncle roar downstairs, he was to into his thoughts to have had heard them entire the house. Not bothered,Harry laid on his bed, leg propped up and hands behind his head, waiting for dinner to be called.

Harry was sure he could handle Marge as long as she didn't find out about Sirius, his death was still fresh. Harry's breath caught in his throat as the guilt and anger rammed him, the grief was unimaginable. The last of his family gone, all because he hated Snape.

Marge already had two strikes against her for the insults at his parents his second year summer. One more strike, and he would show her and his "relatives" the power the Chosen One commands.

A few hours later, a knock echoed off his door.

"Um, Harry...Dinners ready." Dudley's voice rang from the hallway.

Not waiting for a response, his cousin stomped down the stairs. Harry feeling that it was going to be pretty,moved over to Hedwig's cage.

"Hedwig? Go sleep in a tree while we eat ok? Just in case she says something and I snap again." He said softly, his voice scratchy for it hasn't been used in a week.

Hedwig had a pitying look as she hooted quietly and gave him a affection filled nip. As she launched out the window, Harry walked to his door and down the stairs.

Upon reaching the kitchen,he got a sense of Deja Vu. Aunt Marge was in the same place along with the entire family, all though it seems Ripper has died. Harry didn't announce his presence and took the opportunity to slide into a sit as Marge was distracted by pushing the bottle of Brandy into her large glass.

Once she had drained half of it, Aunt Petunia served dinner, the usual amounts. It was half way through the disgustingly normal meal did Marge's beady eyes see Harry.

"BOY!" She boomed, causing spittle to fly out, "What school do you go to again?"

Harry said nothing.

"BOY! ANSWER HER!" Vernon roared at him.

Harry briefly looked at his Uncle, his blazing emerald eyes searing in his Uncle's mind. Vernon couldn't example it, ever since the boy's fourth year he seemed to be unimpressed by his threats. Like it always felt like that he was challenging him to just try to scare him.

Vernon glared and spoke to his sister,"St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys, Margie Dear."

The whale of a woman snorted,"Ah, I hope they beat you regularly boy!"

Harry just continued to eat his dinner.

Upon not getting a response she turned back to her brother,"What did his parents do?"

Vernon stiffen and sent a glance at Harry, but Harry gave no indication that he cared.

"They were unemployed."

Aunt Marge was studying Harry when she commented, "I doubt that, I was bet they were just like his Godfather, murders."

At the word,Godfather, Harry's fork froze slightly before continuing. He gazed around the table, his "guardian's" looked shocked while Dudley look guilty.

Unfortunately for Marge, she noticed, "I heard on the tele, that he was killed. Good riddance to, they say he was innocent but I don't believe it for a second. I mean look at his Godson…"

"Shut your trap, you hag!"

She was interrupted by Harry, his eyes were down cased and his voice cold as ice.

"BOY! HOW DARE YOU…"

Vernon stopped as Harry looked at him, his eyes seemed to be a inferno, pure hatred radiated from them,"Strike Three."

"You wanted to know what my parents did? What Sirius Black was known for?"

Aunt Marge seemed to realize the gravity of the situation she put herself in, for she didn't speak or move."

"I'll show you!" He hissed, nearly going into the language of the snakes.

His hand shot of to his side and a loud crash sounded from upstairs. His wand flew into his hand, seemingly had burst through his trunk and door.

Marge looked stunned before screaming, "You're a Satan Worshipper! You will burn in the fire's of hell boy!"

Harry noticed for the first time that on her neck was a cross, the string threatening to break.

A chuckle escaped Harry, and it turned into a full on laugh. He stood up, towering over them,

"You stupid muggle, I'm a wizard. Like my parents, like my Godfather. They were powerful, so I will show you that I am as well. "

His magic seemed to shiver in joy as he hasn't used it since blowing up in Dumbledore's office.

Jabbing his wand at Marge he yelled,

"Defodio!"

Large chunks of flesh gouged itself out of Marge causing her to scream in pain.

Vernon quickly stood up, attempting to stop Harry. But He just slashed his wand at him with a cry of,

"Sectumsempra!"

Giant slashes appeared on Vernon, causing him to collapse beside his sister, both doomed to bleed to death.

Dudley tried run next, Harry flicked his wand and flames danced around Dudley, burning his flesh and slowly killing him.

Petunia finally snapped out of her shocked state and screamed at Harry in horror.

"Auntie, you're the last that shares my blood, and you betrayed me when you first landed eyes on me."

Petunia tried to stammer out words in her defense but Harry didn't allow her.

"CRUCIO! "

Since she was muggle she only lasted a few minutes. Still and silent, Harry ended her pathetic life,

"Lacero!"

With his Aunt's head rolling on the floor, Harry could feel that magic of the blood wards failing and simply disappearing.

Cracks echoed in the air, at first he thought it was the Ministry, but a yell changed that.

"Come on out Potter! Face your death."

Harry walked out of the house, not worried about his life, he didn't a reason to care.

As Riddle ranted and praised himself, Harry strangely remember something that Marge said,"You're a Satan Worshipper! You will burn in the fire's of hell boy!"

Harry liked the idea of burning and fire, and his magic seemed to agree. He felt his magic swell, a blazing inferno ignited in his chest.

"Tommy."

Voldemort stopped and waited. Harry gave off a cocky grin. "Strike Out."

The entirety of Surrey exploded in a hail of magical fire, and unstoppable wave of death, set on burning the world.

Two Years Later

Dumbledore was growing weak. He was in GreenLand, the last piece of earth that wasn't charcoal. Him and a few other powerful wizards were surrounding a small group of families, trying their best to stop the inferno from wiping out the last of mankind.

No wards or walls seemed to be able to stop the flames, a few wizards tried to take control of it, and were melted from the inside out. The fire wasn't even stopped by water, it evaporated the ocean and wasn't even effected by rain. Many wizards tried to built flying homes, but the fire wasnt normal, it rose up and devoured them all. The only way they were holding the flames back was with their own.

Dumbledore had lost everything but his life at this point, HogWarts was ash, his Phoenix didn't survive somehow, and everyone from England but him were dead.

They are fighting a lossing battle, he was at his ropes end, his magical reserves were all tapped, and they are dropping like flies.

As Dumbledore collapsed, falling into the blaze, he acknowledged the late Potter, as the greatest wizard who ever lived.

Dumbledore, Wizarding Kind, and ManKind, all have Striked Out.

Ok yeah it isnt the best, a bit cheesy. I noticed in my last fic that I have used Crucio to many times. Anyway I hoped you enjoyed, if you did please review it helps my pitiful ego.

Criticism is always welcome.

-Soul


End file.
